


The Impala, the TARDIS and The Consulting Detective: Part Two

by consultingangelinthetardis



Series: The Impala, the TARDIS and the Consulting Detective [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Horror, Island - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform, Spirit - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Superwholock, Time Travel, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingangelinthetardis/pseuds/consultingangelinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and his old and new found friends crash land on an island near the Malaysian Peninsula, where they meet two other familiar faces, and an unexpected guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the second part of my Superwholock fic. I know that the first part was quite void of action, so I have made up for it in this. Enjoy reading, and leave comments if you wish! I will upload the third and final part another day.

**SCENE I: _Inside the TARDIS_**

**_[The occupants are getting to know one another while Sherlock is trying to reason with himself, the logic behind the TARDIS]_ **

The Doctor: I have explained it to you before, Sherlock. The TARDIS is a product of Time Lord technology, where the dimensions there are different from the dimensions you know of on Earth.

**_[Sherlock glances at the Doctor and presses his fingers to his temples, his eyes closed]_ **

Sherlock: It is quite very impossible. A vehicle can only be as big as its exterior shows. A room can only be as big as it is built and its size can be guessed, though the door may imply that it might be smaller than it is. But the TARDIS is very different; it looks like a regular call box on all four sides but once you enter it, the space within is infinite. It does not make any sense at all. Whatever you are showing us now is probably an optical illusion of sorts.

The Doctor: Sherlock, I understand it is all quite difficult to grasp. I found many things on Earth rather peculiar when I first arrived here many years ago too, so yes, we are both on the same boat! **_[pats Sherlock's shoulder]_**

Sherlock: You have not explained much.

The Doctor: Let's just say this is something like accepting other cultures. Is that not what you all say? And about the call box. The TARDIS has a chameleon circuit you see; she is supposed to blend in with her surroundings by taking the form of a telephone booth or a car or a dressing room. I happened to land in 1950's London one fine day and the circuit broke down and she's stuck as a police call box. Is that alright with you, Sherlock?

Sherlock: It is still quite impossible...

**_[_ ** **_'Clara's Theme' plays as she_ ** **_walks_ ** **_over_ ** **_with two cups of tea]_ **

Clara: Hello boys, do you fancy a cup of tea?

The Doctor: Well, thank you Clara!

Clara: Why not the both of you join the rest of us here? We all are having a great time. Well, it was mostly Dean showing off his car. And Sam is eager to hear of your adventures, Sherlock!

The Doctor: How did he get it in here?  Anyway, come on Sherlock, you have a fan waiting.

**_[Riff from 'The Game Is On' theme plays in the background as Sherlock, The Doctor and Clara join the others]_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**SCENE II: _Inside the TARDIS_**

**_[Meanwhile Dean is still talking about his Impala...]_ **

Dean: She used to belong to our father but now she's mine. She's beautiful, isn't she? **_[He opens the doors and gestures the rest to look inside]_** She's a treasure to behold.

Sam: I think Dr. Watson has heard enough about the car.

Dean: She's my baby.

Sam: Just leave the car aside, I'm sure Dr. Watson here has great tales to share.

Dean: Nobody puts baby in the corner!

John: I am not sure if I can understand your attachment to your car, but like Sam says, it would be better if we can talk about something else.

Sam: See, you got Dr. Watson all bored of your chatter.

John _(smiling)_ : Just John will do.

Dean: If you say one thing against baby I will kill you.

Sam: You know you wouldn't.

Dean: Shut up.

John: _(clears throat)_ So the two of you are demon hunters?

Dean: Yup, that's what we do for a living.

Sam: *nods*

John: You don't get paid?

Dean: Nope, we don't.

Sam: We have our own means of survival.

John: That's... That's interesting. What kind of demons have you faced so far?

Dean: a topic for your blog that my brother loves so much?

John: Erm, maybe.

Sam: Shut up, Dean. John, we have fought many mythological demons like the Wendigo, the Shtriga, and a crazy Norse god.

Dean: We face spirits too, like Bloody Mary and the lady in white.

John: Why do you do all these? I do not need to tell you how risky it is.

Sam: We know. But we need to track down the demon that killed our mother and Jessica. That's why I agreed to stay with Dean.

John: Oh, I'm sorry.

Sam: It's really fine... Just that I don't know why the demon chose to kill them...

Dean: We'll find out soon, Sammy.

Sam: We have to.

John: I never really believed in demons and spirits until I met you two.

Sam: I still can't believe that I'm speaking to you, John.

**_[Sherlock, the Doctor and Clara walk in]_ **

Clara: Hello boys, what did I miss?

John: Dean and Sam were sharing about the types of demons they have hunted so far...

Sherlock: John, you know they don't exist.

John: Sherlock, we are inside an article that defies the laws of physics with an alien who claims he has two hearts.

Sherlock: Two hearts?

The Doctor: Yes, we Time Lords have a binary circulatory system with two hearts that enables us to survive in low oxygen levels.

Sherlock: That is believable seeing that you are an alien.

Dean: Do you always talk like that? Like you never believe anything anyone else says unless it stays within the limits of science?

Sherlock: Anything can be justified using science and logic. If they cannot, then they ought not to exist.

Dean: Okay...

Sam: Tell us about your favourite case, Sherlock. I want to learn your ways of deduction.

Sherlock: If you have been visiting my website, you will know that the most important thing you should do is to observe everything.

Sam: Everything?

Sherlock: Yes, everything. And from what you have observed, make deductions. Make also a list of all the possibilities and once you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains however improbable, must be the truth.

Sam: Cool.

Sherlock: That's how I solve most of my cases.

Sam: You truly are a gift to the world.

Clara: It's so simple yet so effective. I should try it one day.

**_[The TARDIS gives a sudden jerk and the guests try to keep their balance]_ **

Dean: What the hell was that? Turbulence? Are we in the sky?

The Doctor: No we are not. We are in the time vortex and we are supposed to locate Moriarty.

Clara: And what happened?

The Doctor: I am not too sure, I'll have to check.

**_[The Doctor walks over to the console while the guests hold on to the nearest poles and railings for balance]_ **

The Doctor: This cannot be, she's going in the wrong direction!

Clara: What?!

The Doctor: Somebody is pulling her away!

Clara: How does that happen?

Dean: So we are going to die?

Sam: Shut up, Dean!

John: This is no time for a fight.

The Doctor: I cannot control her, hold on tight everyone, we are crash landing!

Dean: What?! How?! What do we do?

John: Just hold on tight!

The Doctor: GERONIMOOOOOO!

**_[The lights in the TARDIS start to flicker and everyone starts falling over. Dean hits his head against a board and is knocked out]_ **

**_[The TARDIS spins out of control in the time vortex; the TARDIS' crash landing sound can be heard]_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**SCENE III: _A tropical island. The TARDIS has landed next to a banyan tree._**

Sam _(rubbing head)_ : Where the hell are we?

Clara: Where are we Doctor? And is everybody alright?

Sam: I guess we all are, except maybe Dean...

**_[Sam walks over to Dean, who is still unconscious...]_ **

Sam: Dean, are you alright? Come on, get up.

**_[Dean stirs slowly, rubbing the back of his head, where a sizeable bump can be seen]_ **

Sam: Ouch. Dean, your head...

Dean: Huh? _(reaches to touch the bump)_ Ow!

Sam: Just let it be, it will go down in a while...

Dean: Hmmm... Where are we?

The Doctor: Let me check the coordinates... Hmm, we are currently in an unoccupied island near West Malaysia.

Clara: Malaysia?!

Dean: You mean we are in another continent?

The Doctor: Yes we are, and it seems that the TARDIS will take a while to start up again. Is anyone up for a walk?

John: Is it safe?

Dean: As long as we have our salt and shotguns, we will be safe.

Sherlock: There might be animals, but it will be alright if we do not split up. There's no need for salt.

John: Just let them bring it, Sherlock. Who knows what we may find in there.

The Doctor: Alright, lets grab our flashlights and go. And remember, always stay together. Do not wander off on your own no matter how curious you get.

Dean: Got it.

Sam: Okay.

Clara: Sure!

**_[The group head out of the TARDIS and into the foliage. The Doctor leads the way while Sam and Dean walk behind. Dean is talking to Clara about his Impala and is carried away while Sam spots movement in the bushes]_ **

Sam: Dean, I think I just saw something.

Dean _(speaking to Clara)_ : She's a 1967 Impala, but she's amazing. Do you drive?

Clara: Yes, I do.

Dean: You should take baby out for a ride one day, you'll love it.

Clara: Is that all you ever talk about?

The Doctor: Quit the chatter, we do not want to invite the inhabitants of this island over, do we? Keep walking.

**_[All of them pick up their pace and walk, except Sam, who decides to investigate the movement he spotted earlier]_ **

Sam _(whispering)_ : Hello? Is there anyone out there? I can help you, if you need it..

**_[An instrumental of 'Brahms Lullaby' plays as Sam sees a young girl, dressed in a pale pink night gown, cradling an infant]_ **

Sam _(bending over to the girl, whispering)_ : Hey there..

**_[The girl cowers in fear and Sam steps back]_ **

Sam: Hey, it's okay, I can help. What are you doing here? Is this your child?

Girl _(sobbing)_ : Go away! He hurt me! He destroyed me! Go away, I want to be alone!

Sam: Hey, hey, I won't hurt you! I have friends who can help you. Together we can get away from the person who hurt you. Is this your child?

Girl: _(her sobs are ceasing, she manages a weak smile)_ : Really? This is my son, look at him. _(she shows Sam her sleeping infant)_ Isn't he beautiful?

Sam: Oh, yes he is an adorable baby. Come follow me, I can bring you somewhere you and your son can be happy.

Girl: Really?

Sam _(smiles)_ : It's a promise.

**_[Sam leads the girl and her infant to where the Doctor and the rest are standing. Sam notices two people, a man and a woman, he had never seen before]_ **

The Doctor _(upon seeing Sam)_ : Ah, there you are Sam! Dean was telling us how curious you always are and we were about to search for you. Where have you been?

Sam: I saw a girl with a baby. Here, she's following me. **_[Sam gestures behind him, but there is no one there]_**

Dean: There is nobody behind you, Sammy.

Sam:But.. But, no, I swear I saw a girl and I know she followed me. Maybe she's afraid of too many strangers. Maybe she's hiding behind a tree or something...

Dean: What's her name?

Sam: I... I didn't ask.

Dean: Wow, Sam. How are you going to look for her now? If you really saw her.

Sam: I know I did! I am not hallucinating or anything...

The Doctor: Sam, the island is small and unoccupied. If you really did see this girl you are talking about, then we will chance upon her again.

Sam: But she might get hurt...

The Doctor: I'm sure she'll be safe. We will find her, Sam, no worries! Now, allow me to introduce you to Captain Jack and River Song.

Captain Jack _(offering to shake hand)_ : Hello, I'm Captain Jack Harkness.

Sam _(shakes his hand)_ : And I'm Sam Winchester.

Captain Jack: A pleasure to meet you.

The Doctor: Okay, stop it now.

Captain Jack: I'm only saying hello!

River: And I'm River Song. The Captain and I happened to cross each other's timelines and we decided to see if we could find the Doctor. It's nice seeing him  with a good number of friends. Keep him happy, he gets very sad when he's alone.

Clara: And I'm glad we met her. There are too many males here already. _(laughs)_

Sam: We will.

The Doctor: Alright, I have already explained this to the rest, but since Sam missed it, I shall explain it again. Our dear Captain here was the one who caused us to crash land. He used his vortex manipulator to steer the TARDIS off her course.

Captain Jack: I never knew it could do that.

Dean: Now you do.

Sherlock: How many more people are we going to meet? It is getting too crowded for a comfortable ride.

The Doctor: Any number can fit in the TARDIS, Sherlock. The more, the merrier!

John: Alright, greetings aside, don't you think we should be looking for the girl Sam met? We may be able to help.

The Doctor: Yes, we ought to, but remember, stay together always!

River: Yes, Doctor, we will.

**_[The group set out to look for the mysterious girl among the darkness of the night as 'The Village' from Hounds Of Baskerville plays]_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**SCENE IV: In the tropical island, among the foliage in the darkness...**

**_[The group are walking together, trying their best to ensure that no one has lost their way while keeping a lookout for the girl]_ **

River: Is everyone still here and safe?

Captain Jack: I can guarantee we are. But I would reckon I stay behind you all, just in case anything happens.

River: why, Captain?

Captain Jack _(lowering voice)_ : You know why, River. Whatever there may be out there, _I_ can face it. You know that nothing can happen to me. We need to make sure the Doctor and his friends are safe. And that includes you, River. He cannot bear seeing anyone hurt. You know that.

River: Alright, Captain.

**_[River increases her pace to walk with Clara while Captain Jack falls behind, making sure everyone is ahead before he follow them]_ **

River: Hello Clara.

Clara: Well, hello. What do you think, River? Of whatever we are doing now? And more importantly, is there any reason Captain decided to get the Doctor here?

River: I have mentioned that we happened to cross into each other's timelines and Captain told me about the Doctor. I never knew that he too had travelled with him before and soon, we became friends. And then he suggested that there was something he had never tried with his vortex manipulator before and he brought the TARDIS crash landing into the island.

Clara: Oh, but why this island?

River: Captain tried using the teleport on his vortex manipulator and it malfunctioned and we appeared here.

Clara: So his vortex manipulator is not working?

River: Not right now, but he will be fixing it. Just the teleport function. Everything else is in check.

Clara: Alright, so you will be following us now?

River: Why not?

The Doctor: Hush hush, not too loud Clara!

Clara: I'm sorry Doctor! Did you spot anything yet?

The Doctor: No, not yet.

Sam: I'm not crazy, please believe me!

The Doctor: I know you're not crazy, Sam! We all know that. We just need to continue..

**_[Clara suddenly interjects their conversation. She sounds concerned]_ **

Clara: Doctor!!! Captain Jack... He's.. he's missing!

The Doctor: What?! How?! I thought the three of you were walking together? I told you all to stick together!

River: Doctor, he was the one who offered to walk behind because he wanted to protect us all from whatever was around.

The Doctor _(he appears visibly disturbed, flinging his arms and trying to gather himself together)_ : No, no, NOO! Why did you let him do that? When I said stick together, I meant it! All of us, you, I, Clara, Sam, Dean and Jack. We all stick together!

River _(her eyes are tearing up)_ : But he was right behind us, Doctor.. He was...

The Doctor: We will find him. Forget about the girl. We find Jack and we leave this place. I cannot see anyone of you hurt.

Sam: But...

The Doctor: No buts! We are finding Jack.

Sherlock: Everyone, just keep quiet for a while. I need to think. River, you said you saw Captain behind you. When was the last time you saw him?

River: He was telling me he will walk behind and I walked up to join Clara.

Sherlock: Are you absolutely sure you saw him walking behind you?

River: Yes.

Sherlock: Did you hear anything then? Any telling sound that may have indicated that the Captain had been attacked by someone or something?

Clara: No, don't say that!

Sherlock: Sssh Clara, I'm trying to help. Tell me, River, did you hear anything?

River: Nothing, Sherlock. Captain Jack is the type of person who hates causing trouble to anyone.

The Doctor: This is not trouble, River! This is an emergency!

Sherlock: Okay. So you said you saw the Captain walking behind you and you say you did not hear anything.

River: What do you make of it? Where do you think Jack is?

Sherlock: I think we can find him, just follow me.

The Doctor: We have to, Sherlock, we have to.

**_[They retrace their steps and call out Jack's name. River is distraught and the Doctor takes his sonic screwdriver out of his shirt pocket]_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**SCENE V: _Among the foliage. After almost twenty minutes of searching, Sherlock suddenly stops in his tracks_**

Sherlock: Stop! I think I might have found something. Look. **_[he holds up a large leaf from a nearby Elephant's Ear plant. There are specks of blood on it.]_**

Clara: Oh my god... _(she begins crying)_

Sherlock: I am not absolutely certain that the blood on this leaf belongs to the Captain. But seeing that we have searched so far in vain, it will be worth a look.

John: Sherlock, I think you are scaring everyone else.

Sherlock: No, if what I am assuming is unfortunately the truth, we cannot do anything about it. If we hurry up now, we may find the Captain before it is too late.

John: Hurry up, then.

**_[They walk deeper into the foliage when River picks something dark from the ground]_ **

River: It cannot be.. No, it cannot be... _(she is holding up Captain Jack's vortex manipulator)_

Sherlock: What's that?

River: It's Jack's vortex manipulator. He's...

Sherlock: Neat. This means we are getting closer to finding him. Come on, there's no time to lose.

Clara: But.. Sherlock.. Jack can't be.. Doctor, why are you not saying anything?!

The Doctor: Clara, listen to Sherlock. We all must if we want to find the Captain.

Clara: But he doesn't care about anything! All he wants is a mystery to solve! He doesn't care that someone might be injured or dying right now. _(she is unable to control her sobs)_

John _(pats Clara's back)_ : Trust Sherlock, Clara. He knows what he is doing.

The Doctor: And I know that Jack will be alright.

Clara _(in between sobs)_ : How?

The Doctor: Do you trust me, Clara Oswald, my impossible girl?

Clara: I do.

**_[Sherlock sees something in the distance and sprints as 'The Chase' from A Study In Pink plays]_ **

**_[John runs behind him]_ **

Sherlock: We have found him! John, get here quick!

John: Oh god.

**_[Jack is sprawled on the ground, bleeding from the neck]_ **

John _(bends down and touches Jack's wound)_ : He has lost so much blood...

Sherlock _(concerned)_ : Will he be alright?

John: I need to check his pulse...

**_[John checks his pulse and freezes]_ **

John: There's... there's no pulse... I need to resuscitate him... Here, Sherlock... Hold his jacket for me..

Sherlock: Alright.. Will he be alright?

John: I don't know... He has lost a  lot of blood...

**_[John performs CPR on Jack as Sherlock watches. The rest arrive.]_ **

The Doctor: You found him!

Sherlock: He's injured. John's helping him.

Clara _(looks at Jack)_ : Oh my god...

John: Come on, Jack... Come on...

The Doctor: He'll be fine, John. I know he will.

John: I cannot hear a pulse! What do you mean he will be fine?

The Doctor: He's Jack.

John: He's as human as any of us.

The Doctor: Yes, but he's different...

John: You mean he's invincible?

The Doctor: Something like that. He's special.

**_[Captain Jack's eyes snap open suddenly and he stirs, coughing]_ **

The Doctor: Welcome back, Captain.

John: What... How?

Captain Jack _(holding a cloth to the wound on his neck)_ : Guess I forgot to tell you all; I'm the man who can never die.

Clara: We.. were so concerned for you.

Captain Jack: Thank you very much and ouch.. _(he winces)_ I may not be able to die but I can still feel pain...

John: I can help you with that.. Now, just stay still and I shall apply pressure onto the wound to stop the bleeding. And then we can wrap something around it...

Captain Jack: Thank you.

**_[John tends to Captain Jack's wound while the rest look on...]_ **

Sherlock: Okay Captain, now that you are feeling better, tell us what happened.

Captain Jack: I was walking behind River and Clara when I heard someone whisper my name. I stopped to look and I heard a baby crying. I walked a short distance into the bushes when I saw a girl in a pink nightdress sitting in the corner with the baby. I knew that she was the girl we were looking for... _(fear can be heard in his voice)_ I swear that I saw her... I told her that Sam was looking for her. I... I...

Dean: You're okay, Captain?

Captain Jack: _(clears throat)_ Yes, I am... She looked at me... And the face... It was a horrifying mouth... Fangs and the baby was actually putrefying... She leapt on me, I think and I knew nothing more.

Clara: You mean you were...

Dean: Attacked by a vampire-like creature? Yes, he was.

**_[Sam stops in his tracks, his mouth agape and eyes wide open...]_ **

Sam: You... you... mean the girl is a demon of sorts?

Dean: Yes, our kind of jam. We can destroy her. Simple.

Sam: But, what is she?

Dean: I don't know...A vampire?

**_[Something seems to have crossed Sam's mind as he suddenly lets out a yelp of realisation]_ **

Sam: I... I just remember something I read one day..

Dean: What is it?

Sam: This vampire... I just realised something... She is cradling a newborn, and she attacks men.

Dean: So?

Sam: And we are nearby Malaysia... It's part of Malaysian and Indonesian folklore..

Dean _(confused)_ : What is?

Sam: The female vampire, or it is known as the _pontianak._ That's the spirit of a woman who has died during childbirth. She blames the man for it and thus swears revenge on every man...

Dean: But this was a girl..

Sam: Yes, _pontianaks_ are able to shape shift.. They do so in order to gain sympathy from their prey...

Dean: That's cunning.

Captain Jack: So we are being pursued by an angry Malaysian vampire?

Dean: Yes we are.

Sam: And we are going to destroy it.

**_['Back In Black' by AC/DC plays in the background as the Winchesters prepare their weapons]_ **


	6. Chapter 6

**SCENE VI: _The group gather outside the TARDIS, where the Winchesters are explaining their plan._**

Sam: Okay, here's the plan guys... We are going to lure the _pontianak_ into attack mode again and we will shoot at her.

Dean: And it is not too difficult... But we need to be very, very careful...

Sam: Or risk losing our lives.

River: How are you going to lure her?

Dean: With a bait.

Clara: A bait? No, no this isn't safe...

Sam: No worries, clara, we will shoot her immediately.

Clara: But, we cannot risk hurting anyone...

Sam: No one's going to get hurt, Clara. Trust us, we have dealt with many demons before... Just trust us.

Clara: Alright, we will.

Dean: So now, we need a gentleman to play the bait. Sam and I are out of the question because we need to shoot. So it's really between John, Sherlock and Captain.

Sam: We will ensure your safety, I promise.

Captain Jack: Guess it just leaves me, since I cannot die... I cannot allow the rest of you to risk your lives.

John: But you're hurt, Captain.

Captain Jack: It's okay, I will be fine...

Dean: You're really sure?

Captain Jack: Yes, I am.

Dean: Alright. Here's the plan. We will stay hidden among the bushes and Captain, you will have to step out of it. The moment the _pontianak_ notices you, we will shoot her. You have my word, Captain, _you will be safe._

Captain Jack: I'm not afraid, Dean. Nothing can happen to me.

The Doctor: You could get hurt. You are immortal, Captain, not invincible.

Dean: We promise your safety, Captain.

Captain Jack: I'm all set. _(he does his usual salute)_

**_['Captain Jack's Theme' from Torchwood plays as the Winchesters prepare to carry out their plan]_ **

**_[Everyone settles in behind the bush as Sam sprinkles salt around it. Captain Jack steps out the bush...]_ **

Captain Jack: Come out, little girl, there's no need to hide..

Dean _(whispering)_ : I think I'm liking this guy.

Sam: Sssh. Focus. _(prepares the shotgun)_

**_[There is silence. The girl is nowhere in sight.]_ **

Dean: Come out, you little bitch.

Sam: Shut up! Stop talking and concentrate.

**_[Still, silence. Crickets and cicadas are hear and the tension can be felt in the air]_ **

Captain Jack: You sure you're not going to come out? You don't remember me, anymore?

**_[There is a rustling among the bushes and everyone, including Captain Jack, freezes as 'Deeper Into Baskerville' from Hounds of Baskerville plays]_ **

John _(slightly alarmed)_ : Do you smell that?

Clara: Smell what? _(she whiffs)._ Oh my god, I do. It's a sweet, floral scent..

Sam: Frangipani.

Dean: Huh?

Sam: Frangipani. A sign the _pontianak_ is near.

Dean: Okay, let's stay focused. Keep going Captain and the rest, please stay calm.

**_[A baby's loud wailing can be heard...]_ **

Sam _(holds up gun)_ : She's coming.

Dean: Come on, you bitch.

**_[The baby's wailing gets softer...]_ **

Dean _(starts to holster gun)_ : She's gone.

Sam: No, no, no, get the gun back! She's closer!!!

Dean: What , wher_

**_[Dean is suddenly knocked backwards as a cold air passes across. A blurry, white shape pushes Sam to where Captain Jack is standing, who then falls back]_ **

Dean: SAMMY!!

**_[Everyone is in a state of confusion... In his haste to get to Sam, Dean leaves his shotgun behind...]_ **

Dean: Sammy, NOO!!

**_[The pontianak looks at Dean, and pushes him telekinetically against a tree... He is dazed and unable to react... John rushes to his aid...]_ **

Clara: This isn't part of their plan, is it? What are we going to do, Doctor?

River: Sam is not the Captain, Doctor!

The Doctor: I know, I know, I know!!!! This is all because of me, I should have told the boys to leave when they first came into the TARDIS, I should have...

Sherlock: They have dealt with demons before.

Clara: Do something!

The Doctor: Everyone, just stay calm, Sam will be alright...

**_[The pontianak is trying to fend off Captain Jack who is attacking with sonic blaster gun while Sam lies unconscious nearby...]_ **

Captain Jack: Stay away from my friends!

**_[The pontianak hisses and throws Captain Jack's gun using her telekinetic ability... Jack falls to the ground and fumbles for his gun as the pontianak gets back to Sam...]_ **

**_[The pontianak and everyone else is suddenly interrupted by a voice...]_ **

Clara: HEY, YOU!

**_[The pontianak looks at her, fangs bared and hissing...]_ **

Clara: YES, YOU! LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!

**_[The pontianak starts to come closer to Clara...]_ **

The Doctor: Clara, no! Clara, my Clara, stop it!

Clara: Pick your last words, demon. _(she holds up Dean's shotgun)_

**_[The pontianak appears confused as Clara shoots it, right at the heart, causing it to dematerialise into a wisp of black smoke...]_ **

**_[Clara lowers the gun...]_ **

The Doctor: Clara... You.. saved us all..

Clara _(catching her breath)_ : It's alright, Doctor...

Captain Jack: Well done Clara Oswald. _(shakes her hand)_

River _(smiling)_ : I always knew you had it in you, the boldness and courage to save us all one day..

The Doctor: Thank you, Clara. _(he kisses her forehead)_

**_[Meanwhile Sam is just stirring..]_ **

Dean: Sammy? _(he slaps his face gently)_ Sammy, get up!

Sam: I'm alive... I thought I was going to die and that this was it...

Dean: Shut up, Sam.

Dean: And I thought I was going to lose you forever. _(he hugs Sam)_

Sam: So what happened?

The Doctor: Clara killed the monster. She saved us all.

Sam: Clara... I... I don't know what to say...

Clara: There's really no need to thank me, I was just helping out.

The Doctor: Everyone has a hero inside, Clara. Yours saved us all and we can never be more grateful. I promise you a fun trip once we are done with our mission... Ah that reminds me, what was the man's name again, Sherlock?

Sherlock: Moriarty.

The Doctor: Yes, Moriarty. I don't know why I keep forgetting the name, must be old age.. Okay, let's get back into the TARDIS and out of this island, shall we?

Dean: Yes, before some gigantic hound from hell starts chasing us...

Sam: That'll be interesting...

Sherlock: Or just the side-effects of a hallucinating drug released into the air.

Dean: Huh?

Sam: That was a case they had, Dean. The one I told you about, the Baskerville testing faculty and H.O.U.N.D...

Dean: Oh...

Sherlock: I'm glad you remember the case, it was personally one of my favourites...

John: You drugged me...

Sherlock: I had to ensure my assumptions were correct. _(he smiles)_

Sam: You are... quite different.

**_[They step into the TARDIS, and the door closes behind Sam. The TARDIS dematerialises as the Closing Theme from Doctor Who series 5 plays...]_ **


End file.
